Wizard Chapter
is the sixth installment of ''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!, featuring the debut of the Kamen Rider Wizard Ghost Eyecon and Ghost's Wizard Damashii form. Plot As Specter holds off Xibalba, Wiseman resumes his magical assault against Ghost who, realizing that Wiseman is meant to give him power, asks why they need to fight. Wiseman maintains that no one can escape the fate of despair, daring Ghost to show his determination if he wants to stop it. Ghost refuses to concede, bemusing Wiseman as Ghost asserts that he will not let anyone fall to despair and that he will protect everyone's hope. This grants Ghost a Flame Wizard Ring, from which he unseals the Wizard Parka Ghost, creating the Wizard Ghost Eyecon which he uses to assume Wizard Damashii, granting him the power of Kamen Rider Wizard and allowing him to turn the tide against and quickly destroy Kamen Rider Wiseman, who is reminded of Haruto, the self-proclaimed final hope, as he dies again. With all six Rider Eyecons gathered, Ghost and Specter use their Rider Eyecons forms as intended and, by wearing down the Gamma Ultima Fire by going through their Rider Damashii, manage to free the twins as they reduce Xibalba to his base body before destroying him with a combined Omega Drive utilizing the power of the six Rider ghosts. Ultimately, Takeru and Makoto get no answer as to who exactly Freya and Frey are, but have learnt through collecting the Rider Eyecons that they can overcome many challenges and that if any villain plans to make their world despair, they can fight to the very end to protect people as long as they have their friends and hold on to hope, that kind of heart being what makes a Kamen Rider. The twins' work done, Frey returns the Riders' Ghost Eyecons to them before merging with Freya who, telling the Riders that the real enemy is just waking up, combines the six Rider Eyecons they collected along with the ten Rider Eyecons she carries to create a single Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon before returning to her world. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Frey *Freya Villains Cast * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest cast * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Xibalba: ? *Kamen Rider Wiseman: ? Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Wizard, Gaim, Drive **Specter ***Specter, Double, OOO, Fourze *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Wizard Damashii, Gaim Damashii, Drive Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, W Damashii, OOO Damashii, Fourze Damashii Img 6 m.jpg|Ghost Wizard Damashii and Specter W Damashii Img 9 m.jpg|Ghost Gaim Damashii and Specter OOO Damashii Img 11 m.jpg|Ghost Drive Damashii and Specter Fourze Damashii Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **White Wizard/Kamen Rider Wiseman ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Errors *When Ghost changes into Wizard Damashii for the first time, he doesn't pull and push the lever to complete the transformation. This is later fixed during the final battle against Xibalba. *During Ghost's battle with the White Wizard, the White Wizard is seen using some sort of telekinesis attack, despite him never having a ring with that ability during Wizard's run. **He is also using the wrong hand when performing this ability, as the hand with the Change Ring on can be seen moving. *When the sounds of the Legendary Riders are heard during the Double Rider Kick finisher, OOO's sound isn't heard. DVD release The complete Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! was released to DVD on April 28, 2016, exclusively featuring the Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei. Notes *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Kamen Rider 45 *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 0 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 (Heroic Eyecons) 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecon (Kamen Rider 45)) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) *Ghost is the first Rider to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of Wizard (Neither Gaim nor Fifteen used a finisher in their Wizard Arms forms). *This is the last episode to feature Ghost's Drive Damashii and Gaim Damashii forms and Specter's W Damashii, Fourze Damashii and OOO Damashii forms. **It is also the only episode to feature Ghost's Wizard Damashii form. *This is the last episode Akari, Onari, Xibalba, Frey and Freya appear in. *This is the only time Ghost changes into: **Gaim Damashii from a different form (Wizard Damashii). **Drive Damashii from a different form (Gaim Damashii). *This is the only time Specter changes into: **OOO Damashii from a different form (W Damashii). **Fourze Damashii from a different form (OOO Damashii). *This is the only episode where Ghost wields the Musou Saber when he assumes Gaim Damashii. *This is the only episode where Specter wields the Medajaribur when he assumes OOO Damashii. *This is the only time Ghost and Specter change into their Legendary Rider forms together. External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3KaL_xq7C0 Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! - Wizard Chapter] on TOEI Tokusatsu Youtube Official Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Web series episodes